Relatively heavy stamping and injection molding dies present a handling problem when such dies are assembled with or removed from the bolster of a press. The problem is complicated by the fact that the press generally has a ram or other superstructure mounted directly over the die support bolster precluding vertical lift of the die or die set by a conventional crane. Movement of a die set laterally with respect to the bolster of such presses has heretofore required relatively complex and fragile systems that are not compatible with the duty cycle of such presses.